The invention relates to a fuel supply device, in particular a fuel supply device which is designed for supplying fuel to an exhaust-tract dosing apparatus and to an engine injection apparatus of a motor vehicle.
Owing to exhaust-gas legislation, motor vehicles with internal combustion engines, in particular diesel engines, generally have a diesel particle filter (DPF) in the exhaust tract of the internal combustion engine, which diesel particle filter is designed to filter out particles, in particular soot particles, contained in the exhaust gases.
From time to time, in particular when a high exhaust-gas back pressure caused by a high particle load of the diesel particle filter hinders the discharge of exhaust gas, it is necessary to regenerate the diesel particle filter. The regeneration is generally performed by burning off the particles stored in the particle filter. For this purpose, fuel is injected into the exhaust tract by a dosing apparatus that is arranged on the exhaust tract upstream of the particle filter. The combustion of the fuel in the exhaust tract, which is possibly assisted by an oxidation catalytic converter, generates the high temperatures necessary for burning off the particles stored in the particle filter.
To minimize the effects of pressure fluctuations in the dosing apparatus on the fuel quantity introduced into the exhaust tract, WO 2014/086518 A1 presents a dosing apparatus with a supply device and with a metering unit, wherein a variable throttle is arranged between the supply device and the metering unit.
The additional outlay required as a result of the provision of an exhaust-tract dosing apparatus can be kept low if the exhaust-tract dosing apparatus and the engine injection apparatus, which is provided for injecting fuel into the combustion chambers (“cylinders”) of the internal combustion engine, are supplied from a common fuel supply device.
It is therefore desirable to provide a fuel supply device which is capable of reliably supplying fuel both to the exhaust-tract dosing apparatus and to the engine injection apparatus.